


Finding Happiness Pt. 4 - Mama's Song

by AkeraWolfe24



Series: Finding Happiness [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Tears were shed a bit, The feels, mention of Hale Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is cleaning up the house while Derek and the pack are out patrolling. </p>
<p>When a song comes on the radio that just tugs at her heart she finds herself singing it as she is swept away in memories.</p>
<p>Derek comes in but signals the pack to be quiet as they just stand and listen to her sing the beautiful song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Happiness Pt. 4 - Mama's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not one for listening to country music but when I heard this song on the television while trying to think of what to do with this chapter, it just seemed to click perfectly. It really is a beautiful song so I actually do encourage others to go and listen to it, cause you never know; you just might like it.  
> And I will actually admit that I had tears in my eyes when I was writing some parts because I got so into the emotions from Stiles and Derek. 
> 
> Also I wanted to say that in this timeline I wanted Stiles to lose her mother when she was 15, so a year before all the werewolf occurred. And Stiles is singing this particular song because she knows her mom is always watching over her. 
> 
> Song Used: Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song above.

Mama's Song

 

Stiles hummed happily as she flitted about the house, cleaning as she went about her usual morning whenever she had the house to herself. This usually happened about once a week when Derek took the pack out for weekly patrol around the town and preserve. Stiles knew that they would be gone a few hours so she was making the most of the time by doing some well needed chores around their home.

Being married to Derek for the past six months had been the best time of her life and she would readily admit that to anyone who inquired about it. Derek was everything that she could have ever hoped for in a husband and in a mate. It didn't take long for the pack to start moving in with them as they wanted to be near their Alpha Pair.

Stiles didn't mind since they have given the newly-weds a full month to themselves after they were married before the pack started to move in. Though Derek had been unsure of how Stiles had felt about it, now he understood that she was more than happy to have the pack living with them.

Stiles admitted that she feel into the role of Pack Mother rather easily as she did without any complaint at all. She loved taking care of her pack and had of late started referring to them as her pups. Now some of the pack didn't take to the name pup, mainly Jackson but there were certain members that seemed to flourish under the name and not mind in the least; mainly Isaac.

As Stiles finished dancing her way into the kitchen to clean up the morning dishes, her mood shifted a bit as a song came on that made her instantly think of her mother. It was no secret that Stiles missed her mother very much and as the song played she couldn't but allow tears to fill her eyes as she turned up the radio louder as she began to sing to it.

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things._   
_So, now you have to let your baby fly._   
_You've given me everything that I will need._   
_To make it through this crazy thing called life._   
_And I know you watched me grow up,_   
_And only want what's best for me._   
_And I think I found the answer to your prayers._

Stiles walked back into the living room, making her way to the fireplace as she picked up one of the many pictures that were set up on the mantle as she continued to sing her out to the song as she traced the frame of her mother. She was so engrossed in her own little world that she didn't hear the front door open as the pack and Derek returned home.

Derek looked over his shoulder as he brought up a finger, signaling the pack to be quiet as he turned back to listen to Stiles sing. It wasn't often that he got to hear her sing so he wanted to just stand there and enjoy it. He listened closely to the words and couldn't help but smile sadly at the thought of his own mother not being able to meet Stiles.

_And he is good, so good._  
_He treats your little girl_  
 _like a real man should._  
 _He is good, so good._  
 _He makes promises he keeps._  
 _No, he's never gonna leave._  
 _So, don't you worry about me_  
 _Don't you worry about me._

Stiles continued on singing as the song continued to play, not evening turning around as she was caught up in memories that would never fade with time. How she wished that her mother had been there to see her get married, to meet Derek for the first time and to know what amazing man her daughter had married.

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me._  
_Giving me away is not goodbye._  
 _As you watch me walk down to my future_  
 _I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._

Derek just stood there as he just simply listened to Stiles voice and wished more than ever he could have met her mother. He wanted to thank the woman that brought such a loving and kind woman into the world just for him. He wanted to be able to tell Stiles' mother just how much he loved her daughter and how his life wouldn't be complete without her in his life.

Stiles turned around slightly and smiled, having finally sensed that she was not alone and had an audience. But that didn't stop her from continuing her song as she held her hand out to Derek, beckoning him towards her as she continued singing, a bright smile on her face now.

_Cause, he is good, so good._  
_And, he treats your little girl_  
 _like a real man should._  
 _He is good, SO good._  
 _He makes promises he keeps._  
 _No, he's never gonna leave._  
 _So, don't you worry about me_  
 _Don't you worry about me._

Derek smiled as he made his way over to his wife…to his mate as he wrapped her up in his arms, hugging her to him as he kissed her forehead gently as he pulled back, knowing that the song wasn't finished and he wanted her to finish singing it. He really needed to tell her more how he enjoyed her singing, maybe she would sing more. That thought brought a smile to his face at the thought of hearing her sing every day.

Stiles smiled a secret smile as she knew what the next lyrics were going to be as she placed her hand on her stomach as she looked up at Derek, her eyes twinkling with happiness at being able to finally tell him the good news that she found out earlier that day while he and the rest of the pack were out.

_And when I watch my baby grow up_  
_I'll only want what's best for her._  
 _And I hope she'll find,_  
 _the answer to my prayers._  
 _And that she'll say..._

Derek completely froze when Stiles sung out the line of lyrics as she looked up at him. He heard her heart beat steady as she looked up at him, a smile on her lips as she nodded her head; telling him that she knew exactly what she had just said.

A smile broke out across his face at her nod as he felt tears make their way down his face as Stiles reached up and cradled his face gently; bringing it close to hers and she sung the song in nothing more than a whisper, her eyes never leaving his.

_He is good, so good._  
_And he treats your little girl_  
 _like a real man should._  
 _He is good, SO good._  
 _He makes promises he keeps._  
 _No, he's never gonna leave._  
 _So, don't you worry about me_  
 _Don't you worry about me_

_Mama, don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me_

As the song ended, Stiles heard someone turn the radio down but didn't know exactly who as her attention was on her husband as he looked at her with awe.

"Stiles…are you…?" Derek couldn't seem to form the right sentence as his brain seemed to have short-circuited with the mere thought of it.

Luckily Stiles seemed to take pity on her husband as she smiled bright and nodded, "I went to Melissa this morning and she confirmed it. I'm pregnant Derek! We're gonna be parents!"

That seemed to knock some sense back into Derek as his face nearly cracked in two at the big smile he now wore. He picked up Stiles and swung her around, the couple laughing together as the pack cheered and howled in happiness with them.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," Derek whispered to her as he set her down and held her close to him.

"And I'm gonna be a mommy," Stiles replied back as she pulled away far enough to where she could kiss him gently on the lips. "I'm so happy, Derek."

"Me too Stiles…me too," Derek replied without any hesitation as she kissed her back. "I love you, Stiles…so much."

"I love you too Derek, just as much." Stiles replied as the pack surrounded them congratulating them and howling happily.

Derek looked at Stiles and she merely raised her eyebrow at him before speaking, "Go ahead Sourwolf, I know you want to sing it to the Heavens."

Derek smiled again as he tilted his head back and let out a loud howl that Stiles was sure could be heard for miles around. She listened as the rest of the pack joined in and couldn't help herself as she tilted her head back and let out her own howl.

When Derek heard Stiles add her own howl to his and the pack, he felt nothing but pride and love flow through him. His mate may have still been human but she was more wolf than most werewolves he had ever met and her howl was just as enchanting as if she would have been a wolf. Since Stiles had spent so much time in the pack, she had been able to pretty much prefect the perfect wolf howl; how she did this no one was able to figure out but Deaton had said that it was her devotion and love for their pack that gave her the ability.

Whatever the reason was, the howls of the Hale Pack surrounded the night and alerted both humans and supernatural beings that there was indeed a celebration tonight. The Hale Pack would soon be welcoming a little one into their pack and they wanted to share their joy with the rest of the world.

* * *

Later that night, after the pack and Stiles had went to sleep; Derek had snuck out of the house and made his way to a small clearing near the house. The clearing was the final resting place for the pack that he had lost so many years ago. The pack he had now did fill hole inside of him but there would always be a part of him that yearned for his family that he had lost.

As he sat down in front of the biggest tombstone, he reached out and traced the names of his parents as he sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey mom, hey dad," He began talking lowly as he looked up at the night sky. "I don't know if you can hear me but I think you can. I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be a daddy soon. Can you believe that? Me…a daddy…wow even saying it out-loud still makes it seem so unreal. I wish you could both be here, you would love Stiles mom; I know you would. She's so strong mom and she puts up with me and my stubbornness. And dad, you and John would have gotten along perfectly. I can see it now, both of you sneaking off to go fishing when you're supposed to be working."

Derek couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at the thought but couldn’t fight the sadness that wrenched its way into his heart.

"I miss you both…so much. I wish…I just wish I could go back and stop all of it from happening. You both deserve to be here…all of you do. You shouldn't be gone and I can't help but think that it's my fault, even after all these years."

"Derek…it's not your fault and they know that Sourwolf," Stiles spoke softly as she sat in the grass beside him, leaning her head on his shoulders.

"Should have known you would have followed me darling," Derek smiled sadly as he looked at his mate, the love of his life.

Stiles smiled sadly as she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, "I would follow you anywhere Derek, anywhere you go no matter where it is I'll follow you."

Derek looked at her as he brought his hand up, gently cradling her face. "What did I do to deserve such an angel like you in my life? What good could someone have seen in me that they thought me deserving of your love?"

Stiles smiled as she kissed the palm of his cheek, "Derek there is good in you, and you just don't seem to be able to see it. But that's what I'm here for, to show you and to tell you all the good that you do. I'm so blessed and thankful to have you in my life Derek. You have no idea how much I love you, it scares me sometimes just how deeply I can love you like no other in my life. You are a great Alpha but you are even a greater man. You deserve happiness Derek and one day you're going to realize just how much you do."

Derek smiled as he brought her closer to him, holding her to him as he whispered into her ear. "If my life is nothing but darkness, then surely you are the light that leads me through it."

Stiles nuzzled deeper into his chest as she clung to him, "Then I'll keep my light shining bright so you can always find me no matter how thick the darkness becomes."

They sat there for a few moments in silence, just basking in each other before Stiles spoke softly to the wind.

"Thank you for him, thank you so much for him. You have no idea what he means to me and I can never thank you enough. I just wish that I could have met you all; I know I would have loved every single one of you though because you are all important to Derek, therefore you are all important to me. I promise you that all of our pups will know of your names, of your lives that you lived, of the powerful Pack that they come from. They will know of their ancestry, of the great Hale Pack and all of its members."

Derek was speechless as Stiles talked; once again his mate had surprised him. The fact that she was not only speaking of his parents but to his whole pack made his wolf want to howl in joy that she did indeed accept him fully for what he was and for who he was. She wanted their pups to know of his parents…of the pack that he had lost and that alone made him smile as he pulled her closer.

Stiles smiled as she nuzzled deeper into his hold, "You are more than welcome Derek."

Silence encased them once again but there was a sound that caused Derek to perk his head up, as he listened closely to it.

"Derek…" Stiles spoke softly before Derek gently shushed her.

"Stiles…do you hear that?" Derek whispered back as he looked around the clearing to see if he could spot the source of the noise.

Stiles grew very quiet as she listened closely. She gasped in shock after a few moments of listening at she looked at Derek, "Derek…those are wolf howls."

"Yeah that's what I thought…but there not the packs though. But I can't sense anything else out there other than us…so where is the sound coming from." Derek looked around confused as he looked back at Stiles who was smiling slightly.

"I think I might have an idea Derek. And I think on some level that you know where they are coming from as well." Stiles replied as she rested against Derek again, closing her eyes as she listened to the howls that were carried on wind that wasn't there.

Derek frowned but as he thought about what Stiles had said, he simply smiled and laid his head on top of hers as he too closed his eyes and immersed himself in the sound of howls that surrounded them in the clearing.

The howls continued on for what seemed like hours before they faded into the darkness and with their end, Derek helped Stiles up as they made their way back towards their home. Derek couldn’t help but feel a little lighter on the way back then when he had first gone to the clearing and it made him hold Stiles' hand a bit tighter as he felt nothing but love and understanding coming from her.

Once again Derek found himself thanking whatever was listening for Stiles being in his life because no matter how hard he tried he knew he would never be able to live without her now.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than welcomed.


End file.
